school_of_secrets_fwrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Spirit Ramsys Atlanta
Personality Spirit is *gasp* somewhat social. While he doesn't go out of his way, he doesn't mind talking to other people, and has a small group of friends that he quite enjoys hanging out with. While he is somewhat social, he does also like to be alone, as he can just do stuff. He isn’t the most talkative of people, but he isn’t shy either. Spirit is sarcastic at times, more so with people that he doesn't know. He is quite devious, and it is not unheard of for him to pull… interesting pranks on others. He is sane, though his actions at times suggest otherwise. He is always striving to do better and to get closer and closer to perfection in things, so much to the point where he sometimes forgets to take care of himself. He can be described as cruel, and he will take pleasure in certain unsavory things. He doesn’t particularly care for rules, and won’t hesitate to break them. He also is sadistic, though he is able to conceal this quite well. He has a dark sense of humor, and he prefers to just be in the background and observing people. He does his best to just learn about others while revealing very little about himself. He won’t back down from a fight, even if the odds are stacked against him, and seems to at least somewhat enjoy violence. He has a tendency to sneak around, and he also likes to sneak up on people. While he generally doesn’t like to be in the spotlight, he is a bit of a different person when he plays his trumpet (he’s quite good at it). When he is playing or around playing, he is more confident and outspoken, and he won’t hesitate to take charge. When not playing, he is more of a go with the flow/ follower type, though he will lead in some instances or make decisions. He doesn’t always think things through and is somewhat reckless, and he can be stubborn about things once he has set his mind on something. He is good at focusing on things, often tuning out the whole world. However, on the other side of this, he often tunes out so much that he doesn’t do anything until he either passes out or completes it. Spirit does his best to hide his more negative traits behind a nicer, “normal” facade, which includes being a somewhat helpful person who's kind of chipper. He prefers to keep his own secrets, and doesn't want anyone to get close to him. He can be sassy at times. Other Appearance Stuff Spirit has two black ouroboros tattooed on each of his wrists, and three piercings in his right ear. All three hold studs that are various colors. He changes them out often, but common colors are dark purple, yellow, moss green, and pale orange. He almost always has dark bags under his eyes. Spirit is albino. Clothing Spirit likes to wear primarily monochromic clothing with bursts of color on them. He often will be wearing a black formal jacket with the Spirit of Atlanta logo on the back of it, and some sort of button-down long sleeved shirt that either has what looks like splatters of colors. He wears formal dress pants that are almost always a dark gray or black, and these will have bands of color at the bottom, if any at all. His shoes are always primarily black, and he either wears black cowboy boots with colored thread designs on the sides, black tennis shoes with a bright color streak on the outer sides, or shiny black dress shoes. His socks are black with a few thin bands of color. He wears black gloves with a thin band of color around the wrist part. He also has a pair of strong sunglasses to protect his eyes, and he always carries around a black umbrella with a pattern on the top that resembles raindrops in bright blue. Clubs * Band (plays trumpet, pic. trumpet, bugle (primarily trumpet, but can play the others) * Debate * Film * Writing * Astronomy * Stargazing * Fencing * Cooking Backstory Spirit grew up with two parents and two siblings- an older brother and a younger sister. When he was 13, his brother was revealed as a purehearted after he tried to give up Malum secrets that he had learned. Spirit’s parents saw this as an opportunity, as they had been instructed to choose his brothers punishment, and told Spirit to kill him. Spirit did as his parents told him, despite his brothers pleas, and this led him on a bit of a downward spiral. After this, he was crueler, and a darker side of him was discovered, and his parents encouraged this side. His parents were found guilty of a crime when he was 16, and killed, so he was left with his younger sister. Both of his parents relatives had disowned them, so they turned their backs on Spirit and his sister. The two eventually wound up at the school (his sisters name is Gianna, only a minor character), and don’t interact much. Other Important Stuff * Spirit is Malum * His Spectrum growing trait is his speed * His theme songs are Dark Ages by TSFH and Requiem for a Tower by London Music Works * His favorite foods are raspberries and blackberries * His favorite colors are pale orange and olive green * He is worthful * He would be broken by being forced to reveal himself and his secrets, being metaphorically shackled to something without any possibility of escape (like, having to do stuff, or having to follow someone's orders, etc.), being revealed for who he is, what he is like, and what he has done Relationships Gianna- Spirit's younger sister. They do like each other, but aren't extremely close for reasons. Will be continued as needed. Trivia * Spirit's name is named after the DCI corp Spirit of Atlanta * He's albino * More to be added later Category:Malum Category:Misfit Category:Male